Naruto: Harry Potter Crossover: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by BlackLion.LemonRabbit
Summary: An unexpected seizure during a training session with Sasuke Uchiha led Naruto Uzumaki to find himself in a world vastly different than he was used to - a world filled with magic. How did Naruto end up on this strange world? Secrets that are not his own will change the world he was born in. Warnings: includes shounen-ai Rated M - this needs a certain maturity and just to be safe


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction :) It's a bit short but this is only a prologue of sorts. It's okay if you don't get where I am heading but everything will fall into place. This is mostly to see how people feel about my style of writing as I am not confident that it is readable. 3 constructive criticisms I receive then I will start writing the next bits. I will try to finish this story as I have 10 other Naruto Crossover ideas in my head. I believe that this story is unique among NarutoxHP stories. I wish for your support! This not KakaNaru!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Harry Potter series. They are owned by Masashi Kimomoto and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Somewhere inside the Land of Fire**

'_What's wrong with him? Naruto's been acting rather strange lately._' Sasuke Uchiha thought, watching his said teammate walking quietly next to their jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

It's only the start of their journey back to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, after their mission in Wave. It was a tearful separation for Naruto and the little kid Inari who is the grandson of the drunkard and self-proclaimed super bridge builder Tazuna, their client. 'They looked ridiculous' Sasuke thought while thinking back to the two brats' hug-fest.

The raven-haired boy has noticed his blonde teammate acting out of the 'norm' during the days after the battle with Zabuza and his apprentice, Haku, and with Gato and his gang of mercenaries. Sasuke had been knocked out after being turned into a pincushion by Haku, so he didn't know what exactly happen to his teammate, which infuriated him very much. He learned from his sensei that apparently Naruto managed to defeat Haku, the person he couldn't beat even with his newly awakened bloodline, the much vaulted Sharingan doujutsu.

'_All because I decided to save the dobe'_ Sasuke thought aggravated.

But even in his unconscious state, he can feel fluctuations of power originating from somewhere. 'Maybe that's it?' he thought. Sasuke, even though he doesn't want to admit it, can sometimes feel raw power oozing out of Naruto. It had a very wild feel to it and he feels it whenever Naruto's summoning his usual army of Kage Bunshin in the rare full-on spars they had during team sessions back in Konoha. It's unsettling, Sasuke decided, for Naruto to have that kind of unknown power.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He's looking down at the ground with very serious eyes. '_It seems like he's contemplating something'. _As if he knew he was being watched, Naruto jerked and glared at Sasuke. After glaring at each other for a while, Naruto just stuck his tongue out, turned and returned to his thoughts.

Now, Sasuke was more agigated by the action. Usually, Naruto would have made a big scene whenever he interacts with him, shouting obscenities, proclaiming future victories, and basically making himself look like he's mentally retarded thinking it would capture Sakura's attention and eventually her heart.

Luckily, Kakashi, who has been talking with Sakura for geographical information that only she out of the three rookies care about, chose to ignore Naruto. He only briefly glanced back towards Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes, making sure that Sakura didn't notice anything and kept her attention on Kakashi. It saved everyone a whole lot of trouble.

'_Grrr! Let that idiot think over things, if he can even think or even has the brain to do it. Why should I care about the baka anyways?'_ Sasuke sneered, in his mind of course.

With that final thought, Sasuke resolutely ignored Naruto for the rest of the trip.

* * *

'_Urgh! What's wrong with him?_' Sasuke thought, defeated. It seems that whatever he do, his mind can't help but return to Naruto.

Kakashi found a clearing somewhere in the dense forestry that grew on the nutrient-rich soil of Hi no Kuni from all the volcanic activity in the past. Now, without any civilian dragging down their speed, they can go back to Konoha much faster. They made good time travelling back and were only a day away from Konoha, especially if they picked up their speed. They've been lagging a bit due to Kakashi's insistence of relaxing for a while before going all ninja-mode on the road to get back to Konoha.

'_I bet Kakashi did all of this for Naruto._' Sasuke accused. He noticed that Kakashi was getting too close to Naruto for Sasuke to be comfortable with. _'How could that Kakashi have favourites among his students? And it's Naruto, for Kami's sake! I'm going to complain to the Hokage about this! My chances of killing my insane brother will not be ruined by that eye-stealing ingrate! I bet it's a conspiracy!_'

Truth be told, the only reason why Sasuke was thinking like this is because of his actions at the bridge. He's terrified of what's going to happen next after Naruto saw his moment of weakness; that he had let his emotions get the better of him and actually expressed how he felt towards Naruto even if it wasn't much. Sasuke Uchiha acknowledged Naruto Uzumaki, and he unintentionally showed it to the idiot ahead of plan. But Sasuke doesn't know that's the reason why he's obsessed over Naruto at the moment. All he can do is rant about him in his mind and theorise about things.

Sasuke was lying down at his sleeping-bag inside his tent after having dinner that Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and Inari's mother, prepared for them in bento boxes. '_At least there were tomatoes'_, he thought contentedly.

Team 7 was spread out around a still-lit bonfire in their tents. Sasuke and Sakura have their own but Naruto seemed to have 'misplaced' his and Kakashi offered to share his tent. Actually, there was no reason for them to be camping out in tents. The weather was nice, the stars were out in the clear night sky, and they knew that the area was deserted of any other life forms except for the fishes swimming in the river after a quick scout. But Kakashi insisted that you may never know what will happen next and they should be in tents just in case. Kakashi was still unexpectedly recuperating from the fight with Zabuza at the bridge and the kids can see that he's stressed out over something. So as to not aggravate their sensei, they acquiesced but they don't really know how being in tents make them 'ready just in case'.

'_Hmm, not only Naruto's being weird, Kakashi's being unreasonable as well_.' Sasuke contemplated.

Sasuke quietly sat up. _'I'm not going to be able to sleep like this.'_ He quietly moved to the entrance of his tent so that he won't disturb any of his teammates, especially Sakura. It would just be terrible if she woke up. She positioned her tent across from his so that in the morning "the first thing I would see in the morning in Sasuke-kun's handsome face!" she squealed in what she thought was quietly as she set up her tent. Sasuke shivered. _'No, it wouldn't do if she woke up.' _

Sasuke scanned the surroundings after marginally unzipping the entrance. _'It's quiet'_ he thought suspiciously. His eyes still in the darkness inside his tent darted around looking toward where he knew Kakashi set up his tent. _'It's not moving, not even slightly'_ he thought alarmed. Sasuke knew that Naruto's a messy sleeper, very active even when asleep. He knew this from the one time survival exercise they had back at their final year at the Academy, just a few months before graduation. Naruto was unfortunately put into his team for that three-days and two-nights activity. He kept snoring loudly and his tent looked alive with all the shaking it did.

'_Perhaps Kakashi rope-tied him and put some silencing jutsu on him or something. I guess I should be more alarmed if…' _Sasuke's thoughts trailed when he realized which train station his train of thoughts going to lead him to. _'Kakashi's not like that, is he? Just because he reads porn in the public, it doesn't mean… Oh Kami.'_

Sasuke looked at the tent again. _'Nah, if Kakashi's doing that the tent should be shaking at least._' This time he activated his Sharingan, being careful of his chakra flaring. He peered through the darkness and looked to see if he could see the outline of their sleeping bags. He could see the sleeping bags alright… but they were flat. There's no one inside their tent. '_Perhaps Kakashi took him to the forest for something… Stop thinking about things like that! Fucking puberty! I'm sure it's nothing, they are most probably just talking about the events during the mission and went to the forest for a little privacy. There are thousands of possibilities! I'm pretty sure it's nothing.'_ Sasuke's train of thought stopped. _'Why should I even care? It's their business not mine… Unless it's the reason of Kakashi's favouritism!'_

Sasuke is quite the genius, isn't he? Quite a wonderful mind he has. So wonderful in fact that he can convince himself of anything he wants to.

This time, Sasuke looked at the forestry with his Sharingan cutting through the night. All he saw was shadows overlapping shadows casted by the moon's bright rays and the eerie, still trees. But as he was about to turn his piercing gaze back to the tent to see if he missed them, he saw the suspicious, there in the darkest part of the surrounding forest where the orange light of the bonfire couldn't reach them. They were standing with thick shadows obscuring them that even Sasuke's Sharingan could only see their outlines. But Sasuke couldn't mistake the shape of Kakashi's trademark gravity-defying hair and his awkward posture much more than he couldn't mistake the shape of Naruto's sun-like hair with all the rays going every which way and more mysteriously, Naruto's amazing azure eyes that somehow managed to escape the black confines of the shadows.

There, Kakashi was standing, hugging Naruto's back toward his chest while Naruto was looking up towards the night sky, his eyes filled with an unknown emotion.

'_What the fuck!?'_

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
